User talk:Random-storykeeper
RE: RE: Embedding off-site images Thanks RSK! It worked perfectly! -- 15:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, now it's working not-so-perfectly. My talk page navigation template (the reason why I asked Nobody about how to position off-site images) is pushing everything off the screen and to the bottom! I tried to reason with it, but it wouldn't listen. I remember something like this happening to the talk page for Flightless or something like that. Can you help me please? -- 17:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tips. For some reason I never thought of making separate templates. Sometimes I get so absorbed in the wonders of code that I never really stop and think of simple solutions. Thanks again. -- 01:44, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Guess what. All of that code, all of those complicated functions, all of the images, tooltips, etc. were not even the problem at all! In fact, I went with your advice, made two separate templates, was ready to publish them once and for all, when I realized something. There was a nasty little div tag ( ) in the whole mess of code, that was causing all the havoc! I quickly removed it, and now everything is running smoothly. Thanks for your help! -- 02:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 13:08, December 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Audio (RE: Unsuitable Videos) I kind of thought it over, and saw that the only problem with the video was its audio, nothing else. As people could just mute the video, I kind of didn't really see why it would need to be replaced. However, I have reconsidered the thought and now think the video should be replaced. However, although the UnsuitableVideo template asks users to replace the video, it also serves as a warning. As I only listen to less than a second of the song in each video (long enough to only hear the instrumental part), I don't know if the video has swear/obscenity free lyrics/vocals. Thus, it's good to warn the viewer of potentially offensive audio. However, them hearing something offensive in the video may be all we need to get people to mute all subsequent walkthrough videos. But, seeing as the Template:Vid_walkthrough stretches across the page, and Template:UnsuitibleVideo also does, what's wrong with having Template:UnsuitibleVideo below Template:Vid_walkthrough (also, Template:UnsuitibleVideo doesn't look that bad on pages...does it?). And how come I'm congratulated for finishing your message in one sitting? I literally read a single Nitrome Wiki message within 10 seconds (except for Bluefire2's, where I'm constantly going back and rereading something before moving on to the next part of the message). -- 15:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bat Beasts I don't know... In the objectives of Revise 3, Nobody states that all enemies are to be decapitalized, regardless of how Nitrome refers to them in the game. I think the only time we should capitalize names is when they are the names of characters. It would be odd to have one enemy who has a capitalized name, while all the others are not capitalized, wouldn't it? -- 18:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Capitalization Nope, it isn't true. I believe Ayernam misunderstood what I wrote down. What I wrote down that relates to what Ayernam said is this: If a page has a name that is from the game it is from, the name should only be decapatilized if the game uses block letters. For example, if there is an article called "Green Goons", and this article's name comes from a sign in Headcase that reads BELOW IS A GREEN GOON, the page should be renamed to "Green goons", as although Nitrome has called it green goon on the sign, as everything on the sign is in capital letters, the name is decapatilized. Games which don't use block letters, and instead use proper naming (a mix of lowercase and uppercase letters), then if something is given a name, it is named exactly as it is named in the game. ''For example, if a sign of Headcase stated "Watch out for the Lazy Rider!", then the enemy "Lazy Rider" would be called Lazy Rider, as not all letters are all lowercase or uppercase. The stuff in italics is what I later added. -- 19:42, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry if I had altered the real objectives to how I interpreted it, RSK. I always thought that only proper nouns and names were capitalized, and although I wasn't around to participate in Forum:Capitalisation, it seems that was the general agreement, too. Anyway, I talked about it with Nobody, and he said that if you were okay with my thoughts on the matter, then he was too. So, here was what I said to him, verbatim: :RE: Capitalization :Hello Nobody! I think there should be a definite rule about naming enemies, hazards, etc., that involves whether or not they should be capitalized. I would be fine with capitalizing an enemy's name if there was only one of them (i.e., the Lazy Rider). This would apply to bosses, I suppose. But common enemies that are abundant in levels I don't think should be capitalized, even if in the game it says they are. Nitrome could make mistakes too! If creatures in abundance are given capitalized names, then I think that could be a potential source of confusion for readers, especially with all of our other enemy articles having non-capitalized names. :I think the reason I feel all enemies in abundance should not be capitalized is because, in real life, creatures are not capitalized when writing articles. Capitalized words are only used for proper nouns and names of people, characters, etc. That's just how I feel. I would be fine, however, if Bat Beasts remained the same if others do not agree. :Do you think this should be how we name articles? -- 22:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Still remember Tower of Heaven? I found a way to play the game offline and have the music with it for free!! Here: [1] And you have to keep the game running to see the music. I'd copy those files to another folder if I were you. -- 23:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid you don't quite understand. My point was that the main argument behind the rule is now irrelevant, so rethinking it is required. However, if I do get a really good suggestion on my blog concerning what to replace it with, I will do so. 10:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations, you've noticed the speed of the thread. What you've failed to notice is that the main argument used by the most of the over 13s is now invalid. 08:08, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Capitalisation Hello RSK! I agree now, I suppose we should capitalize the names of enemies or hazards if they are capitalized in-game. However, there is still the issue of confusion among readers, as a reader might wonder why one enemy is capitalized while all the others aren't. I like your idea of mentioning the level the enemy was found in. We can use citations to explain why some names are capitalized. I went back to Frost Bite 2 myself and found where Bat Beasts were mentioned, and saw that it was indeed capitalized. I also saw that they used the wrong form of "their" (they said "there"), so, as I said before, Nitrome makes mistakes too.... But I am still willing to go with your idea. I took a screenshot of the sign, and I thought that we could place that in the article to back up the name, since some readers might not have gotten to that level in Frost Bite 2. Does that sound good? -- 23:59, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Regarding: Chat Modifications About this topic , I now know who made the special chat and I think Roger Rabbit 42 means that an admin can activate it here . So if it's okay, maybe you could add it to this wiki. -- 10:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello, Random-storykeeper! I hope you have a merry Christmas. I've included a Christmas image in your favourite colour. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/d/d4/Christmas_tree_for_rsk_and_mc.png --Grammar Cat (talk) 00:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Capitalisation Okay, I understand now. I added the picture to the article. Have a happy holiday season! -- 03:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nice Someone noticed my calendar! Yay! It didn't take that long to make, but it took a bit of reading. Usually when I learn something new in code, such as imagemaps or, in this case, tables, I like to create something that uses that code. After I created the basic structure of the calendar using a wikitable, I added parser functions to change the color and days of the calendar when the month changed and added some personalization features too! Now I'm basically trying to see how far it can go in terms of personalization and features. For example, I'm trying to make it automatically cross out a box after a day goes by! I don't really know what it could be used for, but I guess it's just a side project for now. -- 02:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hopefully, you're aware that Yeah, I noticed. Is there any other collapsible template that works in tabber? -- 18:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Perplexing new article titles RE:Forum:Series and skins Hi Random, I noticed that you closed the forum and started implemented it. Thanks for the hard work! There is a potential issue I am concerned with however, as the title states. There was a renaming of skin pages from the form Name (skin) to Name. I foresee confusion and some chaos over comprehending the article titles and linking. Say, if you see an article named Classic, 100th game and Factory, what would you think the article is about. I propose renaming these skin pages to Name skin instead to rectify the situation. SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 09:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Series and skins Shall we work on finalising it? Random, if you would like, I'll present an analysis of why the second method is simpler. =] SQhi'•'''(talk)Diamond 15:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Twitter account Hi RSK! A few days ago I created a facebook account for the Nitrome Wiki, and if you want, could you give me the password of the twitter one, so that I can update it too? 14:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC)